Hinata-sempai
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Por que a veces la edad es solo un numero, y mas cuando te das cuenta que te vuelve loco alguien que es mayor que tu y que su inocencia es mas atractiva que todas las chicas de tu edad.


El sonido del timbre de la puerta principal hizo que se removiera una vez mas bajo las sabanas de su cama, gruño y giro todo su cuerpo pegandose a una calidez que no recordaba haber tenido antes, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y la cabellera rosada le trajo de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Mierda- Maldijo con voz ronca separandose casi de un salto del delgado cuerpo de la que actualmente era su ex novia, la vio removerse pesadamente entre sus sabanas entendiendo que ella probablemente seguiria durmiendo unas horas mas, bufo incomodo por lo que sabia le esperaba de dia y dejandose arrastrar por la culpa de sus errores se movio para dejar definitivamente su habitacion.

Estiro sus brazos esperando que la tension de sus musculos aminorara al tiempo que cerraba con cierta delicadeza la puerta de su habitacion para no interrumpir el descanso de la pelirrosada, bufo pero se encamino hasta el baño principal escuchando nuevamente el timbre resonar por todo el lugar.

-Joder, que no saben que si no abren es porque no quieren recibir a nadie- Se quejo con voz ronca viendo hacia el comienzo de las escaleras, el cristal dejaba a la vista una delgada silueta removerse incomoda frente a la gran puerta de madera despertando la curiosidad innata que poseia, olvidando por completo su deseo de tomar un baño decidio bajar a recibir a la molesta visitante.

El timbre volvio a sonar rebotando en las paredes creando un eco que le hizo doler la cabeza y gruñendo apuro su paso para alcanzar la cerradura y evitar una nueva llamada a los habitantes que no se encontraban disponibles actualmente, abrio la puerta de golpe viendo como la delgada silueta se estremecia y retrocedia dos pasos haciendo mas notoria la diferencia de estaturas, arqueo una ceja al ser brevemente consciente de la persona que ahora lo miraba con cierto temor.

-Sasuke-kun- La dulce voz atraveso sus sentidos y su mente le hizo asociar sus recuerdos con la joven mujer que lo veia desde su pequeña estatura con un delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa timida en sus carnosos y rosados labios, fruncio el ceño y entrecerro los ojos para creerse que no estaba alucinando a la extraña pero buena amiga de su hermano mayor.

-Hinata-sempai…- La llamo viendo como su delgado cuerpo se estremecio y sus mejillas se colorearon mas intensamente al tiempo que el largo cabello se movia al ritmo de su asentimiento y sin poder creer a quien veia se hizo a un lado dandole espacio para que la menuda mujer accediera a la casa.

-Gomen.. Ita-kun me dijo que me adelantara que probablemente estarias en casa para poder esperarlo aquí- Se excuso quitandose los zapatos bajos que portaba y accediendo a una casa que le llenaba de tan hermosos recuerdos de su adolescencia, su cuerpo volvio a estremecerse indicandole que la profunda e inexpresiva mirada del hermano menor de su mejor amigo estaba clavada en ella.

Escucho su rapida excusa sin dejar de sorprenderse por como parecia haber cambiado en todos los años que no habia vuelto a aparecer en su casa, portaba una ligera camisa ancha que caia delicadamente por sus generosos pechos y se pegaba a su estrecha cintura con cada minimo movimiento que ella hacia, sus pantalones negros ajustados marcaban sus torneadas y perfectas piernas asi como dejaba a la vista su ancha cadera y su voluptuoso trasero, su piel palida nacarada parecia brillar contra su largo cabello negro azulado que se movia librememte a su alrededor embobandolo automaticamente.

-¿Te dijo en cuanto tiempo llegaria?-Interrogo ronco sorprendiendose de sentirse extrañamente ansioso de golpe, su piel parecia hormiguear y todo su cuerpo se tenso como un cable electrico, al sonido de su voz el redondeado rostro de la recien llegada se giro para admirarlo clavando su perlada mirada en el estremeciendolo por completo.

-Iie… Demo no debe tardar tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y no demasiadas horas de luz- Se explico subiendo a la pulida madera que le daria acceso a la sala principal de la gran casa de los Uchiha. -No te preocupes puedo esperarlo sola- Se apresuro a decir al ver como el semblante del pelinegro se cerraba arrugando sus cejas, se habia hecho incluso mas alto que su mejor amigo y su cuerpo se habia ensanchado tanto que no parecia en ningun momento alguien menor que ella, su cuerpo hormigueaba de forma vergonzosa al sentir su mirada clavada enteramente en ella, entonces se percato de que solo portaba un pantalon de dormir y la palida piel de su torso abrazaba perfectamente los musculos trabajados de su abdomen y pecho asi como la tinta de algun tatuaje que sabia decoraba su piel.

Arqueo una ceja al ver como el rostro de la recien llegada se enrojecia completamente y todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, la vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de inmediato y se giro dandole completamente la espalda al tiempo que bajaba su mirada logrando que su largo cabello cayera por sus hombros escondiendo definitivamente su cara.

-Sasuke-kun… Estas… Estas desnudo- Murmuro avergonzada clavando su mirada en la alfombra que estaba bajo sus pies, escucho un gruñido ronco y todo su cuerpo temblo al sentir como el parecio moverse en su direccion tensandola aun mas por no saber como reaccionar a su cercania.

Su cuerpo se movio automaticamente al ver como ella temblaba ligeramente luego de soltar aquellas palabras, su mirada viajo rapidamente por la desnudez de su torso y un orgullo extraño lleno su pecho al saber que habia causado esa reaccion en la siempre inocente amiga de su hermano.

Sus dedos rozaron la suavidad de su largo cabello oscuro y un jadeo escapo de la carnosa boca de la menuda mujer, justo cuando iba a tomarla del hombro para que lo encarara unos pasos apresurados hicieron que ambos rostros se movieran instintivamente hacia el sonido encontrandose con una delgada pelirrosa que cubria escasamente su cuerpo con una ancha camisa negra, sus preciosos ojos verdes se centraron en ellos y parecio suspirar tranquila al encontrar al pelinegro todavia en casa.

-Pense que te habias ido- Solto en esa voz alegre que la caracterizaba logrando que tanto el Uchiha como la mujer reaccionaran y se separaran ligeramente creando un ambiente incomodo entre ellos. -Oh… ¿Y ella quien es?- Pregunto algo desconfiada al centrar su completa atencion en la hermosa pelinegra que estaba a muy pocos pasos del ancho cuerpo del hombre que le quitaba el aliento.

-Debiste decirme que tenias compañía- Murmuro avergonzada la pelinegra desviando su mirada y volviendo a centrarla en el joven hombre, este arrugo nuevamente sus cejas y justo cuando abrio la boca para darle una explicacion la puerta principal volvio a abrirse dejando a la vista el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

-Buenos dias Sakura-chan- Saludo en automatico con esa voz aterciopelada que lo caracterizaba al ver el delgado cuerpo de la aludida a medio camino en las escaleras, vio como la joven mujer asintio en forma de respuesta haciendolo sonreir y desviando su mirada se centro en la pareja en medio de la sala principal. -Hina-chan…- La nombro un tono mas bajo como si la acariciara y solo eso basto para que el pequeño cuerpo se relajara y sin pensarlo paso casi corriendo junto al ancho cuerpo del menor para estrellarse en un emotivo abrazo contra el mayor de los hermanos.

-Ita-kun- Le dijo contra la piel de su cuello, sintio los conocidos brazos de su mejor amigo rodearla y casi sintio deseos de ponerse a llorar. -Cuanto te he extrañado- Confeso separandose ligeramente del mayor y viendolo fijamente a los ojos tomando sus mejillas entre sus delicadas manos y sonriendo abiertamente al hombre que la tenia firmemente sujeta de la cintura.

El menor sintio una extraña rabia moverse pesadamente por su cuerpo al ver como los brazos de su hermano se cerraban posesivamente en esa pequeña cintura, asi como escucharla hablar con tanta emocion al recien verlo aparecer olvidandose completamente de la vergüenza que el le habia hecho sentir solo unos instantes antes, su mirada se aparto de la pareja y se concentro en el delgado cuerpo de su ex novia que tambien veia la escena algo confundida, bufo y se resigno a caminar hacia ella captando automaticamente su atencion.

Empezo a caminar hacia la pelirrosa intentando no prestar mayor atencion a su hermano y a la fragil mujer que ahora estaba frente a el limpiandose las lagrimas que habian escapado de sus perlados ojos, su inocente sonrisa adornaba sus labios pero su cuerpo parecio reaccionar a su cercania tensandose y obligandola a separar su mirada del mayor para verlo fijamente encendiendo nuevamente las extrañas sensaciones en su piel.

-Te dije que Sasuke estaria en casa- Escucho la tranquila voz de su hermano decirle viendo como ella asintio distraidamente sin apartar su mirada de el, quiso decir algo pero el sonido de los agiles pies desnudos de la pelirrosa lo hicieron girarse y ver como ella habia acortado la distancia entre ambos sonriendole esperanzada recordandole de golpe que la habia cagado la noche anterior.

-Hai…- La suave voz de la pelinegra lo congelo pero se controlo de no girar su rostro hacia ella. -Por un instante no lo reconoci demo… Me hiciste interrumpir- Lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito logrando que el mayor riera despreocupadamente, apreto los dientes manteniendo su cuerpo donde se encontraba.

-Siempre esta ocupado Hina-chan…- Dijo divertido el mayor creando un murmullo al moverse probablemente hacia la entrada de la casa. -Vamos… Ya es tarde y quiero saber todo sobre tu viaje- Agrego en voz alegre haciendo que el menor se imaginara el rostro confuso y avergonzado de la mujer asi como su sumision a ser sacada de la casa por su hermano mayor dejandolo solo con el error que habia jurado no volver a cometer.

-Sasuke…- Lo llamo cautelosa la pelirrosa al ver como el ancho cuerpo del pelinegro se mantenia tenso en su posicion, vio como el mayor de los Uchiha casi arrastraba a la menuda mujer fuera de la casa y cuando al fin se hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos, ella logro suspirar mas tranquila.

-Gomen… Imagine que era alguna de tus compañeras de curso y me puse celosa- Dijo al ver que el no se movia y que su mirada todavia estaba clavada en los escalones que habia empezado a subir. Se mordio el labio al ver como ante sus palabras el reaccionaba y clavaba su mirada oscura en ella.

-Te equivocaste otra vez- Dijo amargo retomando su marcha hasta la joven mujer que lo vio de forma confusa. -Por eso es que ya no podemos estar juntos Sakura- Agrego cansado de aquellas escenas de celos que ella se empeñaba en protagonizar por toda la universidad.

-Demo… Ayer la pasamos bien, no te distraias con nadie y yo estuve tranquila ademas que estuvimos juntos como antes- Se defendio la pelirrosa viendo como el pasaba a su lado y se veia obligada a seguirlo hasta su habitacion, viendo como dejaba la puerta abierta y con paso ligero llego a la cama dejandose caer de espaldas y clavando su mirada en el techo haciendola tragar grueso al verlo desde el umbral y obligandose a cerrar la puerta suavemente encerrandolos juntos.

-Durante toda nuestra relacion no estuve con nadie ni me distraje con nadie y sin embargo tu decidiste hacerle caso a las pendejas de tus amigas y empezar a joderme con mis compañeras de curso- Dijo cansado sin dignarse a ver a la delgada mujer, estaba harto de pelear con ella y sabia que muy en el fondo ella tambien estaba cansada de eso, incluso sabia que el les estaba haciendo un favor a ambos.

-Esa Karin se la vive encima de ti como si tuviera algun derecho y tu no la limitas, solo dejas que este sobre ti todo el jodido dia- Recrimino empezando a subirse su pequeño short de jean buscando el resto de su ropa por el lugar. -Es una resbalosa, lo sabes y no le pones limites- Agrego moviendose con agilidad por toda la habitacion, encontrando poco a poco cada una de sus prendas.

-Mierda… Es la novia de Suigetsu, te lo he dicho mil veces y ella lo hace para joderte la paciencia porque tu rechazaste a su primo en el instituto- Le repitio lo mismo que le decia cada vez que sacaba a relucir el tema de la confianzuda Uzumaki.

-Le hice un favor a Naruto, el esta muy feliz con Ino desde entonces- Le discutio quitandose la amplia camisa y colocandose apresuradamente el sosten. -Eres un cretino de primera- Murmuro desviando su mirada y sintiendo que sus lagrimas estaban amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.

-Sakura…- La llamo irguiendose de repente al sentir como el delgado cuerpo de la pelirrosa se habia detenido a su lado, centro su mirada en ella viendo como sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cristalizados y bufo al saber que la estaba lastimando en serio. -Deja esto por la paz, no quiero tener recuerdos feos de nuestra relacion- Le pidio viendo como las silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas tenuemente rosadas la vio asentir logrando que su cuerpo se relajara.

-Demo yo te deje a ti- Dijo entre dientes furiosa de estar llorando una vez mas por que le quitaba la respiracion, lo vio sonreir ligeramente y su corazon se aplasto mas contra su pecho.

-Como quieras- Acepto aquella extraña peticion viendo como ella asentia una vez mas y se colocaba su holgada blusa traslucida, la vio inclinarse hacia el y un fugaz beso rozo sus labios congelandolo en su posicion.

-Espero no verte demasiado en el campus- Dijo resignada y a modo de despedida entendiendo que seria la ultima vez que probaria esos adictivos labios, sonrio al ver que lo habia sorprendido y se dispuso a marcharse de aquella casa que por años la habia recibido calidamente, cerro la puerta con cuidado y empezo una marcha rapida hacia la entrada principal deteniendose abruptamente al ver una de las pocas fotos que decoraban la pared de las escaleras, ella jamas se habia detenido a estudiarla luego de la primera vez que la vio pero justo reconocio los perlados ojos que sonreian avergonzados en la imagen como los de la mujer de esa mañana, sin embargo la de la foto y la que recien habia visto parecian dos mujeres completamente opuestas.

-Debo estar imaginando cosas- Se dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y continuando con su marcha hacia la salida, dejando atrás una de las pocas fotos donde ambos hermanos sonreian a la camara y en medio de ellos una pelinegra rechonchita de lentes era abrazada por los dos con su rostro completamente sonrojado, sosteniendo un brillante trofeo dorado de alguna competencia que habia ganado.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Suspiro dejando caer la lata de su te en el basurero, estaba feliz por haber regresado a su pais y ver a todos sus amigos en especial a su mejor amigo pero, su felicidad estaba empañada por la presencia de ese hermano menor que siempre se habia divertido a costa de ella, recordar su cuerpo desnudo y sus intensos ojos centrados completamente en ella todavia le producia un hormigueo calido en su piel empezando a fastidiarla en serio.

Camino hacia donde su amigo conversaba tranquilamente por el movil y sonrio adivinando que hablaba con su futura esposa, ese dia habian recorrido mas de 50 joyerias pero al fin habian encontrado el anillo perfecto para la proposicion del pelinegro, lo vio hacer un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado y ella siempre obediente se sento donde le decia viendo como el sonreia y le daba una fugaz caricia en su mejilla enredando uno de sus dedos en un grueso mechon de su cabello relajandola instantaneamente en su posicion.

Su mente empezo a divagar admirando todo el lugar, era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y habia cambiado realmente muy poco en esos 3 años que habia estado fuera, suspiro apoyandose en su mano dandose cuenta que ya tenia 25 años y todavia no habia avanzado en el tema romantico de su vida, poco duraban los noviazgos que se habia atrevido a aceptar y sabia se debia a no encontrar repetir la sensacion que su primer beso habia causado en ella, cerro los ojos apoyandose en el respaldar de su silla rendida a la vida solitaria que empezaba a dibujarse en su mente.

-Vamos… Okasan acaba de regresar de un viaje y quiere volver a verte… Esta mas emocionada que yo por saber que me le propondre a Aiko- Hablo en ese tono suave que siempre habia fascinado a la Hyuuga, ella asintio enternecida por saber que aun estaba en los corazones de los padres de su mas querido amigo, lo vio tenderle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y ella la acepto gustosa empezando a marchar a su lado.

\- Es tan extraño Ita-kun, en el instituto no pensabas que amarias a alguien con tanta intensidad como para pedirle que se case contigo, incluso recuerdo que te quejabas de ello- Le comento distraidamente tomando el brazo del pelinegro y apoyandose en su hombro recordando sus años de juventud.

-Creo que me confundes con Sasuke- Dijo divertido acariciando el suave cabello de su amiga, desde el primer dia de basica ellos habian congeniado de tal forma que los padres de ambos esperaban que terminaran juntos. -Era el quien se quejaba del matrimonio abiertamente yo solo…-

-Esperabas a alguien que te robara el aliento cada vez que la vieras… Lo recuerdo bien- Completo con una sonrisa la frase de su mejor amigo. -Demo… ya no creo que le tema al compromiso, la chica de hoy…- Dijo pero se detuvo al sentir una extraña molestia en su pecho bajando su mirada y viendo el alegre diseño del suelo del centro comercial.

-Yo lo veo tan diferente- Confeso el mayor frunciendo el ceño al pasar por las puertas dobles que daban al estacionamiento, sintio la perlada y confusa mirada de su amiga sobre el y se resigno a contar una parte de la privacidad de su hermano menor.

-Sakura es su nombre y es la novia de Sasuke desde hace unos 4 años, su relacion no ha sido exactamente tranquila demo, tenia unos seis meses sin verla por la casa- Confeso desactivando la alarma de su coche y abriendole la puerta del copiloto a la pelinegra que arrugo la nariz ante sus palabras.

-¿Supones tal vez que lo de hoy significa que se reconciliaron?- Se atrevio a indagar en el instante en que el pelinegro se sento frente al volante y se dispuso a poner en marcha el vehiculo.

-Mas que reconciliacion asumiria que fue un error de Sasuke… Antes de que ella desaparecia repentinamente de la casa el se habia quejado varias veces de no soportar sus celos obsesivos incluso habian peleado varias veces en casa… Okasan le preocupaba la situacion pues nunca me han visto a mi hacer algo como eso- Murmuro intentando ser lo mas objetivo posible con la actual situacion de su hermano menor.

-Ita-kun tu jamas peleas con nadie, ademas de que el siempre ha sido mas impulsivo que tu- Dijo colocando su mano en la mano de su amigo que estaba en la palanca de cambios, logro que el la mirara fugazmente para sonreirle y apretarle la mano intentando consolarlo a pesar de el no reconocer que le preocupaba esa inestabilidad del menor.

-Tiene ya 21 años Hinata… No puedo seguirlo excusando con su juventud y te recuerdo que si pelee con alguien y fue justamente por ti- Le dijo divertido viendo como ella se ponia completamente roja de golpe empezando a negar freneticamente haciendo que el hombre riera despreocupadamente.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Sonrio abiertamente y le entrego la copa dorada que significaba su victoria a su hermana menor que riendo lo llevo hasta donde estaban sus padres esperando por ella, los saludo euforica y se giro nuevamente hacia sus acompañantes, los hermanos Uchiha que eran practicamente sus hermanos casi que desde que tenia memoria, ellos iban a sus eventos y ella iba a los de ellos, con apenas 4 años de diferencia el menor de los dos ya era del mismo tamaño que el mayor y ambos eran unos cuantos centimetros mas altos que ella, fruncio el ceño confundida al ver que parecian discutir por algo y sin esperar mas se acerco a ellos logrando que guardaran silencio de inmediato._

 _-Felicidades otra vez Hina-chan esta beca es algo por lo que has trabajado con mucho esfuerzo- Dijo su mejor amigo y el mayor de los hermanos haciendo que ella se acomodara sus lentes de pasta y sonriera abiertamente._

 _-Cuando termine la carrera me ire a realizarla, fue la condicion que me pusieron mis padres para poder participar- Confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban y con nerviosismo empezo a jalar el final del ancho sueter que adoraba llevar a todos lados._

 _-Eres ya una adulta y sigues pidiendole permiso a tus padres Hinata-sempai- Se burlo la ronca voz del menor logrando que ella centrara su mirada en el, temblo al ver como esos ojos oscuros se clavaron ella y casi jadeo al ver como sonreia mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes._

 _-Tal vez deberias seguir su ejemplo ¿no crees? Siendo tu menor de edad no le dices nada a nuestros padres- Se quejo el mayor logrando que los otros dos centraran sus miradas en el. -No le hagas caso Hina-chan esta resentido porque va a dejar de verte- Agrego sonriendo viendo como la pequeña mujer se sonrojaba completamente y el pelinegro menor fruncia el ceño abiertamente y gruñia casi como si lo amenazara._

 _Sin que pudiera defenderse o agregar algo mas sintio como era tomada bruscamente del brazo y girada sobre si misma bajo la atenta mirada del mayor de los Uchiha, abrio los ojos como platos al sentir el intenso sabor de los labios salvajes del menor de los hermanos sobre su boca, cerro los ojos abochornada relajando sus labios dejando que la curiosa lengua del menor explorara en su cavidad arrancandole un gemido ansioso al sentir como su nuca era presionada mas contra el joven sintiendo como sus largos dedos se enredaban en su cabello siempre suelto._

 _-Ah…- Logro jadear al sentir como era liberada bruscamente del beso salvaje del menor, vio la satisfaccion adornar esos rectos y hermosos rasgos asi como el semblante completamente serio de su mejor amigo, trago con dificultad y sintiendo como el aire le faltaba por la vergüenza todo a su alrededor se torno oscuro sumiendola en la inconsciencia que agradecio infinitamente._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-Fue una tonteria Ita-kun… Sasuke estaba molesto porque me iria y actuo de forma irracional- Lo volvio a excusar viendo como el hombre a su lado arrugaba la nariz logrando que un suspiro escapara de su pequeña boca.

-El se aprovecho de ti, incluso aunque yo sabia que el gustaba de ti y le habia comentado ingenuamente que tu nunca habias estado de esa forma con nadie, decidio tomar ventaja de eso y humillarte en tu concurso- Le rebatio cansado de que ella siempre terminara defendiendo a su hermano menor.

-Paso hace años ya y como tu dices ha tenido novia desde entonces, no en los mejores terminos pero es alguien de su edad que comprende lo que esta viviendo dia a dia- Intento conciliar sonriendo tiernamente justo cuando el auto se detuvo dentro del estacionamiento de la casa de los Uchiha, apreto su mano una vez mas sobre el antebrazo de su mejor amigo y abrio la puerta del auto para salir de el.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no Hinata-sempai?- La ronca voz la sorprendio y la hizo saltar ligeramente recostandose de la puerta que acababa de cerrar, de la tenue oscuridad del estacionamiento reconocio la ancha figura del hermano menor, su cuerpo cubierto con una franela manga corta negra y unos pantalones jean del mismo tono se ajustaban perfectamente a sus músculos, sintio el calor nuevamente subir a sus mejillas y sin poder controlarlo se mordio el labio inferior sin dejar de verlo.

-Sasuke… ¿vas de salida?- Se extraño al ver que su hermano iba como si se estuviera preparando para marcharse, noto el nerviosismo de su mejor amiga y suspiro caminando hacia ellos para darle un poco de seguridad.

-Hai.. Tengo un ensayo que terminar y Shikamaru logro que Naruto se apartara dos horas de Ino asi que lo pondre a trabajar toda la noche- Comento inexpresivo pasando su mirada entre los dos recien llegados, sus ojos se demoraron en el discreto escote de la camisa que habia visto esa mañana abrazar celosamente las formas de la pelinegra y su cuerpo volvio a hormiguear ansioso haciendolo fruncir el ceño ante ella.

-Tienes un amigo extremadamente vago- Agrego el mayor colocando su mano en la baja espalda de la menuda mujer incitandola a avanzar al interior de la casa, esta opuso una ligera resistencia pero en pocos segundos avanzo como el mayor deseaba que hiciera.

-Naruto no es vago lo que es, es un cachondo de mierda que no puede estar mas de dos horas fuera de las piernas de Ino- Fue explicito viendo como sus palabras calaron en la mujer que se giro para verlo fugazmente mostrandole ese bello sonrojo que siempre cubria sus mejillas, gruño cuando vio que el mayor la empujo suavemente para que siguiera su marcha obligandolo a subir su mirada y encontrarla con una identica a la suya.

-Pues la adolescencia no lo ha abandonado aun- Solto como ultima frase cerrando la puerta del estacionamiento y soltando el aire al saber que ya habia logrado esconder a su delicada e inocente amiga del pervertido de su hermano menor.

-No deberias esconderme asi de el- Se quejo en voz baja la pelinegra girandose y clavando su mirada perlada en las oscuras de su mejor amigo. -Lamento haber creado friccion entre ustedes debido a mi primer beso demo… Ni en ese momento ni ahora me da miedo Sasuke-kun- Agrego cruzandose de brazos encarandolo firmemente.

-Mira Hina-chan tu eres una adulta y el es un adulto, a veces lo dudo de ambos demo es la realidad legal… Si a ti te gusta el…- Empezo pero se corto al ver como ella empezaba a negar freneticamente y una de sus pequeñas manos subio a cubrirle la boca para que dejara de hablar.

-No es nada de eso Ita-kun… Onegai no lo repitas, tu ototo es tan pequeño que no podria… No puedo verlo de esa forma- Empezo a hablar nerviosa viendo como el tranquilo rostro del hombre se iba relajando contra la palma de su mano relajandola automáticamente a ella tambien.

-Como digas- Solto apenas logro separar la suave mano de su piel, la vio suspirar pero un adorable sonrojo seguia en sus mejillas haciéndolo sonreir tranquilamente. -Demo… No es ni de cerca pequeño asi que ni lo digas delante de el- Agrego comprobando como sus sospechas eran ciertas y su pequeña mejor amiga seguia atraida por su hermano menor y ya a estas alturas de la vida de los tres no habia forma de que pudiera evitar cualquier acercamiento entre ambos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bufo intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor de cabeza que venia atacandolo desde principio de la noche, su piel seguia hormigueando y su mente reproducia una y otra vez las confianzas que su hermano tenia para con la pequeña Hyuuga, golpeo el volante con su mano tomando una irracional decision giro dos calles antes de lo que deberia haberlo hecho perdiendose inmediatamente en las grandes mansiones del sector donde vivia.

-Maldito Itachi como la arrastra adonde quiere llevarla- Se quejo en voz ronca tamborileando sus dedos esperando que la luz del semaforo cambiara y el pudiera seguir su camino, era comienzo de la madrugada y el habia estado bebiendo un poco al lograr casi terminar el ensayo que debian entregar a comienzos de semana. -Nunca ha sido suya para tratarla asi y sin embargo ella acepta sin recriminarle nada- Siguio quejumbroso poniendo nuevamente la luz de cruce y accediendo al enrejado de la mansion de los Hyuuga.

Se detuvo junto al tablero y marco la clave de seguridad para que las rejas principales se abrieran permitiendole el acceso al lugar, bufo al ver que no habia ninguna luz encendida y se estaciono de cualquier forma en el espacio abierto de la puerta principal, apago el motor y cuando estaba por salir de su auto se detuvo completamente.

-¿Que mierda planeo hacer?- Se dijo en voz alta subiendo su mirada hasta las escaleras que daban acceso a la gran puerta doble principal de la mansion. Conocia a los padres de Hinata, habia ido cientos de veces a ese lugar pero, siempre habia sido acompañando a Itachi, siempre como el hermano menor del mejor partido para ella, recordó entonces lo que alguna vez de niño habia escuchado, como sus padres habian deseado que ellos formalizaran una relacion, que ella fuera la esposa de Itachi algun dia.

"¿Y si regreso para eso? Tengo semanas sin ver a Aiko en la casa… ¿Y si ella volvio para estar con el?" Dudo sintiendo una rabia impropia de el volver a moverse pesadamente por su cuerpo, odiaba imaginar a su hermano con ella, desde que tenia memoria ella habia sido solo como una hermana para Itachi y para el mismo habia sido igual pero, si el cambio durante su adolescencia Itachi tambien pudo cambiar su forma de verla.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- La suave voz de la mujer que rondaba sus pensamientos lo hizo girarse de golpe hacia su ventana encontrandola inclinada junto a su auto, una delgada bata de seda color vino cubria enteramente su cuerpo y sus expresiones se intensificaban al no tener ni una sola gota de maquillaje sobre su nivea piel, parecia confusa y nerviosa haciendo que nuevamente la rabia se moviera por sus venas y dejandole tomar el control abrio la puerta bajandose para encarar a la pelinegra.

-¿Sucedió algo en casa?- Dijo nerviosa al ver como el gran hombre ante ella la miraba fijamente, su expresion era una mezcla de sentimientos que ella no lograba comprender y de inmediato la llevo a asumir lo peor. -¿Ita-kun esta bien?¿Necesitas que te acompañe a algun lugar?- Empezo a preguntar, vio como el inclinaba su rostro pareciendo confuso activando en ella todas suz alarmas casi corrio al interior de la mansion recordando donde habia dejado los documentos que tal vez necesitaria para una emergencia, sintio los pesados pasos del menor de los Uchiha acceder a la casa y algo mas en su cuerpo se activo sin que ella pudiera controlarlo.

-¿Dónde estan tus padres?- Interrogo al notar que no escuchaba ningun otro movimiento salvo el pequeño ajetreo que estaba causando la menuda mujer ante el, la vio detenerse ante sus palabras y sonrio al ver como todo su cuerpo parecio tensarse ante la idea de estar completamente solos.

-Ellos no estan en casa, llegue de mi viaje primero, siguen en las vacaciones de fin de curso de Hanabi-chan- Se explico dandose la vuelta y encarando con nerviosismo la intensidad que sabia encontraria en los profundos pozos negros de su irreal acompañante, se mordio el labio al ver como el se apoyo inocentemente en la puerta que ella habia abierto y la cerraba a su espalda creando un eco del cerrojo cuando lo paso encerrandolos definitivamente juntos.

-Sasuk…- No pudo continuar, con agilidad el gran cuerpo del menor se movio como un tanque contra ella chocando con sus suaves curvas arrancandole un gemido nervioso al cerrar sus manos posesivamente en su cintura extasiándose de la sensacion de la seda bajo sus manos y los calidos senos aplastarse contra su duro pecho, gruño enterrando su nariz en la curvatura del fragil cuello de la pelinegra -¿Qué haces?- Gimio al sentir como su espalda fue aplastada contra alguna pared del recibidor de su casa.

-Algo que debi hacer hace años- Confeso separando su rostro del delgado cuello viendo como ella ampliaba su mirada perlada pero no leyo miedo en su expresion, solo dolorosa anticipacion y saberlo tan claramente lo encendio como jamas se habia sentido antes, bajo su rostro desapareciendo en segundos la distancia entre sus bocas y la tomo como la habia tomado la primera vez, violento y desesperado, la sintio jadear contra su boca pero cuando sus labios se abrieron se sorprendio de sentir como ella respondia su desesperacion con desesperacion y la imagen inocente que siempre habia tenido de ella se tiño con la pasion que le estaba regalando.

Las grandes manos del Uchiha liberaron su cintura para tomarla de la nuca y aplastarla mas contra el al tiempo que su otra mano jaloneaba la seda gruñendo cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel desnuda de su cadera, mordio el labio inferior de ella separando sus bocas y clavando su mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué estas desnuda?- Interrogo hosco cerrando sus dedos sobre los suaves cabellos para mantener su rostro firme y no dejara de mirarlo, su otra mano sin embargo se deslizo desde su cadera hasta el medio de sus piernas siseando entre dientes al sentir como ella apreto sus piernas negandole que tuviera acceso a su intimidad.

-Duermo… asi- Jadeo la respuesta sintiendo como su bajo vientre hormigueaba, sintio como el jalo con rudeza su cabello obligandola a subir su mirada al elevar su mandibula para que el tuviera acceso a su cuello, apreto mas sus piernas al sentir esos traviesos dedos delinear languidamente su entrada, gimio cerrando los ojos cuando sintio como uno de sus dedos rompio la barrera de sus piernas casi derritiendola en su posicion.

-Estas muy mojada Hinata, ¿Esperas que pase algo?- Se burlo sintiendo como su miembro se hinchaba en sus pantalones deseando salir a conocerla de esa manera que el solo habia experimentado en sus sueños mas eroticos, la vio inclinar su cabeza a un lado con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados dejando expuesto aun mas su cuello, suspiro con fuerza deslizando la punta de su nariz por esa sensible piel, reconociendo como se erizaba a su paso y como ella habia empezado a temblar al tiempo que su nariz iba bajando al nacimiento de sus enormes senos, agradeciendo la suavidad con la que ella habia realizado el nudo de la bata, el cual se deshizo apenas toco los bordes mostrandole sus redondos y perfectos senos, se apreto mas contra ella logrando que sus rosados y pequeños pezones se elevaran ligeramente y sin esperar tomo uno dentro de su boca deleitandose con el exquisito sabor dulzon que siempre imagino poseia su tersa piel succionando con fuerza escuchando como un grito excitado escapo ronco de esa deliciosa boca asi como sonrio al sentir como ella movio sus piernas abriendose para el.

Su mente no procesaba del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, jadeo una vez mas al sentir como la gran mano del pelinegro se sumergia completamente entre sus piernas obligandola a separarse ligeramente de la pared, la boca del Uchiha se movia experta entre sus senos enviando rafagas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos se movieron hasta el borde de su camisa elevandola con dificultad gimiendo al sentir la caliente piel del hombre bajo su tacto.

Gruño sobre su rosado pezon al sentir como su camisa quedaba atrapada bajo sus brazos, se obligo a separarse de la pequeña mujer tirando a un lado la prenda, sus ojos se trabaron en los perlados que lo veian con fascinacion, su pequeña boca estaba entreabierta y su rostro completamente rojo denotandobla excitación que el sabia estaba sintiendo, bajo su mirada embriagándose con la vision de ese perfecto cuerpo cubierto escasamente por la holgada bata de seda, su cabello azulado estaba revuelto sobre sus hombros detalle que lo hizo sonreir sinceramente y sintiendo como la lujuria daba paso a un sentimiento mas profundo en el avanzo el unico paso que los separaba para acomodar algunos mechones detrás de su pequeña y nivea oreja sin separar su mirada de ella.

-Eres todo lo que siempre quise en una mujer- Confeso roncamentr viendo como ella abria sorprendida sus ojos nacarados y sin pensarlo cerraba su boca mordiendo su labio inferior ante una confesion que jamas espero. -Desde el primer dia que te conoci he estado enamorado de ti- Agrego tomando el redondeado rostro entre sus grandes manos y tomando de sus labios un beso mucho mas intenso, un beso que dejaba en evidencia lo que el siempre intento cambiar con los años, gimio contra la rosada boca al sentir como la pequeña mujer se pegaba nuevamente contra el, una de sus suaves manos se poso sobre una de el en su mejilla y la otra se enredo con dificultad en su cadera para retenerlo en esa posicion un poco mas.

-Sasuke…- Lo llamo sensualmente al sentir como el rompia suavemente el beso, sonrio sintiendo como su corazon parecia querer salirse de su pecho, mantuvo esa gran calida mano sobre du mejilla dandose valor para lo que ella tambien confesaria. -Eres la razon por la que jamas he mantenido una relacion, a todos y a cada uno de ellos los he comparado contigo demo… Somos tan diferentes, jamas imagine que podrias corresponderme- Murmuro abochornada por lo infantil que sabia habian sonado sus palabras.

-¿Estas loca?- Dijo ya mas relajado al ver nuevamente a la delicada mujer que Hinata siempre habia sido para el. -¿Quien no estaria enamorado de ti? Incluso de joven pense que Itachi tenia un enamoramiento por ti- Agrego tomandola de la mano y separandola definitivamente de la pared donde la habia acorralado.

-Tu eres menor que yo… ¿Qué va a decir tu familia?- Murmuro dudosa sintiendo como el empezaba a llevarla de la mano escaleras arriba, se sonrojo al recordar que tanto el como Itachi sabian exactamente donde estaba su habitacion.

-Asi como antes jamas me ha importado que diga mi familia no me importara ahora- Solto entre dientes apretando un poco mas la pequeña mano que sujetaba. -Ademas… Te ves mucho menor que yo- Confeso girandose para encararla y sonreir de lado al verla sonrojarse por sus palabras, giro la manilla de la puerta de la pelinegra empezando a csminsr de espaldas hssta donde recordaba estabs ubicada su cama.

Hinata se dejo guiar al ver ese brillo travieso en el fondo de sus oscuros ojos, respiraba entrecortadamente y se negaba a dejar de admirarlo, temiendo que todo eso fuera uno de sus tantos sueños con ese pelinegro prohibido, gimio sintiendo como su vientre volvia a hormiguear reconociendo exactamente que lo necesitaba a el, muy cerca.

La tomo de la mano con fuerza y se dejo caer en el suave colchon colocandola entre sus piernas, la escucho jadear y deseo hundirse definitivamente en ella, tomar todo lo que era ella y convertirlo en algo que solo fuera para el, separo sus manos y la tomo de las caderas impulsandola a sentarse en su regazo, gruño en el momento en que su humeda intimidad cayo sobre su miembro hinchado, sus pezones rosados quedaron justo a nivel de su barbilla obligandolo a inclinarse para poder saborearlos nuevamente.

Gimio pudorosa al sentir la longuitud pegarse a su intimidad desnuda, una de las manos del Uchiha empezo a moverla lentamente sobre su miembro empezando a calentarla nuevamente, su mente se perdio entre las sensaciones y fastidiada de sentirse asfixiada tiro sus brazos para atrás dejando que su delicada bata cayera de cualquier forma en el suelo, lo escucho ronronear contra su piel y su instinto afloro empezando a guiarla en ese adictivo juego de seduccion.

Sus ojos se maravillaron al verla completamente desnuda, su piel marmoleada brillaba bajo la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitacion y su desordenado cabello caia sobre sus hombros enmarcandola de una forma perfecta, gruño al sentir como sus cslientes lsbios empezarom a marcar un camino de besos por su cuello y hombros, sus manos traviesas viajaron desde sus muslos hasta su espalda empezando a acariciarlo y moviendose ritmicamente sobre su miembro haciendo casi imposible su deseo de alargar esa primera vez con ella.

Se apoyo sobre sus rodillas permitiendo que sus manos pasaran por entre su intimidad llegando al cierre del jean del pelinegro, lo abrio con nerviosismo centrando toda la atencion en lo que estaba por liberar, jadeo al ver que no llevaba ropa interior encontrandose con su grueso miembro brillando por la humedad que el tambien estaba experimentando, subio su rostro para encontrar su mirada ansiosa con la de el pero al instante sintio los salvajes labios del hombre sobre su boca, siseando desesperado por hundirse mas en ella, de todas las formas que ella se pudiera siquiera imaginar.

Las manos la tomaron de su trasero elevandola todo lo que sus largos muslos le permitieron y sintiendo la excitación tomar completo control de ella movio sus caderas instandole a bajarla para que entrara en ella, gimio al sentir su cabeza roma contra su estrecha entrada, se abrazo al ancho cuello haciendo mas desesperado el beso que compartian haciendolo perder el control y de una sola estocada se hundio completamente en ella.

La escucho gritar y atravesar su piel con sus largas uñas, la calidez y estrechez de su interior casi lo hicieron acabar en ese primer movimiento pero logro controlarse lo suficiente para disfrutar de la adictiva sensacion de estar dentro de ella, gruño sobre esos delicados labios y le dio un ritmo suave que sabia ella podria soportar, decidiendo que luego de esa noche jamas volverian a estar separados, Hinata era definitivamente suya y nadie se interpondria en esa realidad.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El suave sonido de su movil la hizo removerse entre sus sabanas intentando dar con el pequeño aparato, se sintio cansada pero su mente estaba en ese ligero trance en el que no sabias ni como te llamabas, suspiro estirando sus dedos y encontrando por fin al causante de su semi consciencia contestando la llamada sin pensar en las consecuencias.

 _-Hasta que me contestas_ \- La pasiva voz de su mejor amigo la hizo reaccionar de golpe y al intentar sentarse sintio como un pesado brazo se cerraba con fuerza en su cintura manteniendola en su posicion poniendola nerviosa de golpe. - _Se que es una locura pero por casualidad ¿habrás hablado con Sasuke anoche? Tiene el telefono apagado y no regreso a casa_ \- Le explico sin ser consciente de como su querida amiga estaba hiperventilando en ese preciso instante.

Abrio la boca para decir algo pero la sonrisa torcida del pelinegro que ahora se deslizaba para quedar justo sobre ella la mantuvo en silencio, suspiro al sentir como el pasaba su nariz por entre sus senos y como esas rodillas abrian nuevamente sus piernas para darle acceso a su intimidad, su piel vibro al sentir su humedo aliento acariciarla y su piel desperto para el casi jadeando sin prestar atencion a lo que seguia diciendo su mejor amigo al otro lado de la linea.

-Tendras tiempo para excusarte luego- Solto roncamente al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación y dejaba el aparato en la mesa de noche, sonriendo al ver como ella todavia lo miraba sorprendida y sonrojada logrando que despertara completamente empezando a empujarse nuevamente al interior de ella.

-Sasuke… Ita-kun… Esta preocupado- Solto entre jadeos moviendose al ritmo suave que el estaba imponiendo, su cuerpo ardio en llamas una vez mas y se dejo arrastrar por la pasion que le profesaba el Uchiha sobre ella. Se abrazo al ancho cuello abriendo un poco mas sus piernas para que el profundizara sus estocadas. -Deberias…- Se mordio el labio al sentirlo hundirse con cierta brusquedad en ella haciendola jadear sonoramente, la boca traviesa del pelinegro se deslizo por su cuello dejando pequeños besos y mordidas por donde pasaba incitandola con fuerza a olvidar nuevamente incluso su nombre.

-Que se joda- Le susurro guturalmente lamiendo su oreja y mordiendola sintiendo como ella empezaba a empujar contra el, habia descubierto que a pesar de su timidez social era completamente abierta en la intimidad, mordio su cuello con fuerza arrancandole un nuevo jadeo que la hizo liberar el abrazo de su cuello y sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de su cabeza elevando sus turjentes senos hacia el, invitandolo a saborearla una vez mas.

Lo sentia enteramente, acariciarla en ese lugar donde nadie antes habia estado, sus manos eran llamas que derretian todo cuanto tocaban, sus labios eran suaves contra su piel, dejandole saber cuanto la estaba adorando, cerro los ojos dejando que los sonidos vergonzosos salieran por su pequeña e hinchada boca sabia que el los disfrutaba mas de lo que ella entenderia, cerros sus manos sobre las sabanas arqueando su espalda haciendo que el instantaneamente pasara uno de sus brazos por su baja espalda hundiendose mas profundamente en ella si es que era posible.

La estrecha intimidad latio dolorosamente a su alrededor queriendo llevarlo mas adentro, gruño sobre la suave piel de uno de sus senos clavando sus dientes en ella al tiempo que la embestia con mas fuerza y rapidez, la escucho jadear su nombre creando una ola de electricidad que lo golpeo desde su baja espalda haciendolo gruñir al vaciarse dentro de ella escuchandola gritar y cerrarse fuertemente alrededor de su miembro.

Sasuke se dejo envolver por la sensacion de satisfaccion que nunca antes habia sentido, abrio ligeramente sus ojos para centrarse en la redondeada cara de su amante viendo como ella lo miraba fijamente con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo que se dio cuenta era de satisfaccion y no de vergüenza, este era sin duda uno de los tantos sonrojos que el queria ver en su inocente rostro.

-Deberias llamar a tu hermano- Murmuro con cierta inseguridad al ver como el apoyaba su mandibula en medio de sus senos clavando su intensa mirada oscura en ella, arqueo su gruesa ceja haciendola sonreir y llevar una de sus manos a revolver ese de por si rebelde cabello negro. -Sonaba muy preocupado cuando le conteste- Agrego al no recibir respuesta del hombre sobre ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?- Ataco el dibujando con uno de sus dedos pequeños circulos sobre la delicada piel de su hombro, delineando inconscientemente la marca que sus dientes habian dejado en ella, la vio morderse el labio con vergüenza y desvio su mirada perlada hasta la ventana. -No sabes lo que pase cada vez que Itachi decia que tenias un nuevo novio… Cambiaste de novio como seis veces en los años que no te vi- Regaño roncamente moviendo su mano para tomar su rostro y obligarla a mirarlo.

-Tu solo tuviste una… Que dice mucho mas que el hecho de yo haber terminado mis relaciones equivocadas… ¿La… amas?- Se atrevio a cuestionar dejando que el moviera su rostro hasta que ambos se miraran fijamente, sintio el pulgar empezar a deslizarse por su mejilla casi haciendola desear no haber preguntado aquello.

-Nunca la quise ni la mitad de lo que siempre te querre a ti, sim embargo es una parte fundamental en mi vida- Dijo sincero viendo como ella volvia a morderse el labio pero asentia aceptando sus palabras. -Entiende que nunca pense que podria estar realmente contigo- Se obligo a agregar elevandose suavemente de su posicion y dandole un casto beso fugaz viendo como se sonrojaba por su actuar.

-Yo tampoco pense que estariamos juntos…- Murmuro sutilmente deslizando una de sus manos por la ancha espalda del pelinegro, reconociendo como el la cubria completamente, movio suavemente sus piernas acomodandolo entre ellas y relajando su posicion suspiro dejando que una calida sonrisa escspara de sus labios. -Has estado demasiado tiempo en mi imaginacion como para aceptar tan facilmente esta nueva realidad- Confeso elevandose un poco y dandole un nuevo y fugaz beso.

-Aceptalo porque luego de lo de hoy no podras librarte de mi- Gruño guturalmente creando una nueva friccion entre sus sexos arrancandole un gemido contenido pero sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo volvia a relajarse preparado para lo que el deseaba seguir haciendole el resto del dia y de su vida si ella le permitia permanecer a su lado, despues de todo Hyuuga Hinata habia sido su obsesion personal desde que habia descubierto su gusto por las mujeres.


End file.
